King Ghidorah (RoMIII)
Modern Type King Ghidorah |nicknames = Ghidorah The King of Terror |height = 40 meters (Cretaceous) 60 meters (Modern Type) |weight=20,500 metric tons (Cretaceous) 50,000 metric tons (Modern Type) |wingspan=50 meters (Cretaceous) 80 meters (Modern Type) |controlledby = |allies = |enemies = Mothra Leo |relationships = Desghidorah |createdby =Senichi Sekizawa |portrayedby = Tsutomu Kitagawa |firstappearance = Rebirth of Mothra III |lastappearance = Rebirth of Mothra III |designs = RaishuGhido HakuAkiGhido |roar = }} The King Ghidorah of the Rebirth of Mothra continuity is a three-headed dragon created by Toho that appeared during the events of the 1998 film, Rebirth of Mothra III. Name King Ghidorah's name is composed of "King" and "Ghidorah." The "Ghidorah" part of King Ghidorah's name comes from the Japanese word for "hydra" , which is spelled very similarly to the Japanese katakana for Ghidorah. The creature's younger form is known as Cretaceous King Ghidorah , while its more mature form is known as Modern Type King Ghidorah . Design Appearance King Ghidorah's appearance during the events of Rebirth of Mothra III remains very similar to other incarnations of the Ghidorah character. Cretaceous King Ghidorah features a much more saurian appearance, while being a duller beige-gold in color, in comparison to Ghidorah's primary form. Personality During the events of Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah caused the extinction of the dinosaurs at the end of the Cretaceous period instead of other theories, then returned to Earth in the modern day to feed on humanity. This displays a malevolent nature for the creature. Origin In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah, a more powerful relative of Desghidorah, arrived on the Earth millions of years ago and caused the Cretaceous extinction. He returned to Earth in the present in order to feed off of humans, especially children. History ''Rebirth of Mothra III Cretaceous King Ghidorah '']]King Ghidorah's younger form, '''Cretaceous King Ghidorah' , first arrived and attacked the Earth 130 million years ago in the Cretaceous period. Cretaceous King Ghidorah quickly caused the KT extinction event, exterminating the dinosaurs and almost every other life form on the planet and feeding on their life forces. Cretaceous King Ghidorah then encased himself within a meteor and left the Earth, using the life-essence of the creatures he had destroyed to live as he traveled through space. However, Mothra Leo managed to transform into Light Speed Mothra and travel back to the Cretaceous period and attack Cretaceous King Ghidorah while he was still on Earth. King Ghidorah's younger form was still more than a match for Leo, shredding both of his wings and mortally wounding Leo before being dropped into a volcano and seemingly killed. Unbeknownst to Leo, one of King Ghidorah's tails was severed in their battle, and burrowed underground to hide and regenerate. Modern Type King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III]]130 million years later, Cretaceous King Ghidorah arose again as Modern Type King Ghidorah . King Ghidorah came to Japan in a meteor to feed on humans, mainly children, but he soon started to eat adults. King Ghidorah built a dome in the Mount Fuji area where he kept his victims and absorbed their life forces. Rainbow Mothra heard of this monster, and he quickly took action to defeat it. Even with all of Rainbow Mothra's power, King Ghidorah quickly defeated him. Rainbow Mothra touched down nearby, but was healed and transformed into Light Speed Mothra by his priestess Moll and traveled back to the Cretaceous period to defeat King Ghidorah's younger form. When Leo returned to the present day, King Ghidorah had vanished and it appeared he had been victorious. However, King Ghidorah reappeared in the sky and resumed his reign of terror, having regenerated from the tail Leo had left behind millions of years ago. Leo was reborn as Armor Mothra and engaged King Ghidorah in battle again, this time proving to be the more powerful combatant. Armor Mothra sliced off King Ghidorah's wing with his own razor-sharp wing then completely destroyed him with a powerful laser beam. Abilities Barrier In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah's scales can manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier. Dome ]] In ''Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah is able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave. The dome's exterior is laced with tentacles that pull outside victims inside. Living creatures inside the dome slowly have their life-force drained and transferred to King Ghidorah. Durability In Rebirth of Mothra III his mature form cannot be damaged at all by Mothra Leo's attacks until the latter transforms into Armor Mothra. Electric Bolts ]] In ''Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah can shoot six bolts of electricity from each of his wings. Flight King Ghidorah is able to fly up to speeds of mach 3 in the Earth's atmosphere. He exceeds this speed while flying through space. In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah can encase himself within a meteorite while traveling from planet to planet. King Ghidorah is also able to fly even with the loss of one of his wings using a zero gravity field. Gravity Beams King Ghidorah's younger form from Rebirth of Mothra III, Cretaceous King Ghidorah, spit fireballs from his mouths instead of gravity beams. Hurricane Winds King Ghidorah can produce hurricane-force winds by flapping his wings, which are capable of blowing away buildings and knocking other kaiju off their feet. Mind Control In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah can install a weak mind control on other beings susceptible to it. Regeneration In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah is shown to have regenerated his entire body from a severed tail that was cut off by Rainbow Mothra in the past. Teleportation In Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah can teleport smaller beings inside his dome. Trivia *Hakuaki Ghidorah's affinity to fire corresponds with Zmey Gorynych (1956), an inspiration source of King Ghidorah. *King Ghidorah arrived on Earth before Desghidorah. List of appearances *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' References Category:Rebirth of Mothra - Kaiju Category:Ghidorah